


[FanArt] The Men from CIA & U.N.C.L.E

by KhanNoir



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Art, Caffleck, Cavfleck, Fan Art, Gift Art, Henry Cavill - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Solo/Mendez, Walker/Mendez, ben affleck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhanNoir/pseuds/KhanNoir
Summary: Fanart about Solo/Tony/Walker based on PIGGIEWEN's work.
Relationships: Tony Mendez/August Walker (Mission: Impossible), Tony Mendez/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 1





	1. Dinner time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PIGGIEWEN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/gifts).



> I posted my pictures here so I don't have to comment to get your attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After watching Argo, I started to draw this.  
> And there was only one thing in my mind at that time... Mendez's beard, nice!

* * *

_I have been inspired by PIGGIEWEN's amazing fanfic to create these artworks, her work is a blessing for my soul._

**[ĐỌC FIC CỦA PIGGIEWEN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN) **


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Mendez loves to eat hot dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by " [择日落幕](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911325/chapters/62971978) " fanfic by [PIGGIEWEN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on:  
> Instagram: [@tangk.shen](https://www.instagram.com/tangk.shen/)  
> Tumblr: [loveallthing](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/loveallthing)  
> Deviantart: [BinhThuongHa](https://www.deviantart.com/binhthuongha)


End file.
